


Volunteer Work

by ReeLeeV



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: ;), Alternate Universe - Daycare, Birthday Fluff, Crushes, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Volunteer Work, based off that one mxray episode, yall know the one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 11:44:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16218332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReeLeeV/pseuds/ReeLeeV
Summary: Volunteering at the local daycare center, Jooheon and Kihyun never expected to fall in love with the kids there... or each other.





	Volunteer Work

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I did real quick for our Jooheoney Bee's bday~! <3333 I hope y'all like it ^^

“It’s like you don’t even blink...” Minhyuk murmurs, cradling an infant in his thin arms as she sleeps away. His tone is one of begrudging admiration, and Jooheon can’t help but snicker breathily, his dimples showing. Ever since joining this church—and therefore starting to work at the daycare funded by it—, Minhyuk’s been on an obvious mission to dethrone Jooheon as top volunteer, but, no matter what he does, he just can’t surpass the younger. 

“I just do what I can, hyung,” Jooheon says, glancing around as the few kids still around run across the room in a game of tag. Another volunteer, Kihyun, chases after them with a blindfold, his smile like a miniature sun in the brightly-colored room. Jooheon’s smile grows, his heart beating a bit faster, as he turns back to the conversation at hand, the tips of his ears turning red.

“You should talk to him,” Minhyuk tells him, a knowing light to his eyes. Jooheon purses his plump lips, shuffling a bit where he stands. He shoves his hands into the hoodie pockets behind his volunteer apron, his brow furrowing. Minhyuk takes a step closer, so as not to be overheard by the kids. “I know he feels the same way... He just won't shut up talking about you half the time.” Jooheon huffs out a sheepish chuckle, glancing up to see the teasing smirk on Minhyuk’s features. 

He glances back once more, this time watching as Kihyun removes his blindfold only to be tackled by the kids. They all pile up on him as he pretends to fall, his melodic laughter echoing throughout the space. 

“Lee Sihoon!” a woman’s voice calls, causing one of the boy’s heads to pop up from the fray. He bolts away, rushing to go home. The other kids disperse, running off to play a different game in the corner of the room. Kihyun props himself up on the heels of his hands, a lazy little smile tugging at his lips as he watches the kids. 

Jooheon finds himself by the boy a second later, offering out a hand. Kihyun’s left brow quirks up, his smile morphing into a smirk as he reaches up and takes it. Jooheon hoists him up, accidentally tugging a bit too hard and causing Kihyun to land on his chest.

Before he pulls away, Jooheon just catches the smells of strawberries and peaches from his hair, and his heart races even faster. The older gives him a grateful smile before glancing off in the direction of the children.

“These kids are so cute~” Kihyun comments, watching them affectionately as they pull out random toys and start making up their own game. He tilts his head as he watches, subconsciously taking a step closer to Jooheon. The dimpled boy goes stiff, gulping thickly as he tries not to freak out at how close his attractive, sweet, kind, perfect hyung is. Seonwoo, one of the more rambunctious kids out of the bunch, bolts over to the two, offering out a bent-up card with his little hands.

“Honey teacher~!” he chirps out giddily, beaming from ear to ear. “We did this for you!!!” Jooheon chuckles, leaning down to take the card. On the front is a crudely drawn cake with squiggly candles, and on the inside all the kids wrote their names in big, messy lettering and with lots of hearts. Jooheon feels his heart grow at least fifty times its normal size, and he can’t help but swoop the boy up in a hug.

“Thank you, Seonwoo!” he says, genuinely touched by the sentiment. He holds the card close, ruffling the boy’s hair. Seonwoo blushes before running off to rejoin his friends, giggling. As Jooheon straightens back up, he can’t help the sheepish chuckle that escapes him at seeing Kihyun’s bemused stare, his arms crossed over his chest.

“It’s your birthday?” he asks, his tone somewhat apprehensive. Jooheon nods, feeling a bit shy now. The red on his ears continues to blaze as he bares his teeth in an awkward grin. 

“Y-Yeah...” he replies, not meeting Kihyun’s eyes. He always feels awkward when people realize it’s his birthday without him telling them... He hadn't even planned for the kids to know, really. It sort of just came out. Kihyun hums in reply, parts his lips as if he’s about to say something, but then is cut off by the call of another employee of the daycare. It’s the boss, and she’s calling him towards the back office... Kihyun gives him a small shrug before going to follow, leaving Jooheon a chance to breathe.

He never even feels he can breathe half the time with Kihyun around.

The rest of the kids are picked up soon enough, and the boys are let go early because of it being a Saturday. Minhyuk leaves the two with only a simple ‘bye’, shooting Jooheon a look of encouragement as he saunters off. Kihyun steps close, fiddling with his scarf. It isn’t too cold out, though the heat of summer has surely begun to give way to fall. A handful of multicolored leaves drift passed them, one landing in Jooheon’s hair.

Kihyun gives a breathy, affectionate laugh as he reaches out and brushes it out of the younger’s strawberry hair.

“Wanna go get coffee, or something?” he offers, not stepping away after tossing the leaf aside. “It’s my treat! You know, for your birthday.” Jooheon gulps thickly, Minhyuk’s smug, knowing smirk flashing before his eyes. 

 _Now or never_ , Jooheon tells himself before giving a slight nod to the older. Kihyun’s face breaks out into the most beautiful grin Jooheon’s ever seen. His perfect teeth, the way his eyes crinkle up when he smiles. Jooheon feels himself falling for the older all over again just at seeing the expression. Kihyun reaches down, grabs the younger’s hand to start leading him off towards the nearest café.

“I hope you know I’m buying you a cupcake, too,” Kihyun tells him, glancing at him over his shoulder cheekily, “and there’s nothing you can do about it~”

Jooheon gives a small laugh, trying not to focus too hard on how right it feels to have Kihyun’s fingers interlaced with his, how the warmth from the older’s hand seems to spread throughout his entire body and completely banish the crisp chill in the air. He gulps, his Adam’s apple bobbing. 

He’s never been more relieved to have listened to Minhyuk in all his life.


End file.
